Life of an Assassin
by Gorgeous Avalanche
Summary: Mizuki's life has been filled with nothing but death, blood, and tragedy. Will it ever change for the better?
1. Introduction

**Name:** Ryo, Mizuki (They mean distant and beautiful moon. (: Sounds pretty, to me.)

**Race:** Human

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 15, soon to be 16

**Occupation:** Assassin

**Weight:** 120

**Height:** 5'

**Hair colour: **Golden brown

**Eye color:** Brown

**Clothing:** Depends on what the missions call for.

**Piercings/Tatoos/markings (if any):** One piercing in each ear.

**Personality:** She comes off as quiet and shy, yet curious, until it's time to complete her mission.

**Habits:** the only bad one, that's really worth mentioning, I think, is killing.

**Likes:** Walks in the moonlight, balls, watching couples as they pass her by, even though she's convinced herself she's never going to find her mate.

**Dislikes:** Her job. Blood, though she deals with it. The cold.

**Social Background:** She's a rich lady, but not very many people know her.

**Bad experiences:** A group came into her mansion late one night and murdered her parents in front of her. As an only child, she thought it her duty to get revenge on them. Once she finished them off, a man, who was also supposed to kill them, took her to his boss, who offered her a job.

**Best memory:** Her as a child, when her parents were still alive.

**Skills:** Killing.

**Difficulties:** There aren't many. She only has a difficult time with things when her missions go awry.


	2. One Complete, A New One Begins

**Writer here! :D I decided to go against my first idea, and start writing this one, instead. It seemed better to me, anyway. Also! I'm sorry if some words are misspelled and stuff. I wrote this around 1 - 2 AM, and I've been running on only 2 hours of sleep for almost 2 days. Please forgive me for the mistakes. x3**

**Mizuki: Yes, your first idea was kind of dull.**

**Don't be rude to your creator! D:**

**Mizuki: -Chuckles.- Kat doesn't own Kuroshitsuji. She owns me and the other OC's she throws in. Did I get everything?**

**Plot, too! I own the plot, too!**

**Mizuki: Right, right. Plot, too. Can we start the story, now?**

**Yeah, yeah. Miss impatient. Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

I sighed heavily as I slowly raised the scope to my right brown orb. I aimed it at my newest target. Approximately 500 feet away was a man who sat at a table in the corner of a bar. I stopped and scrutinized him once I had him targeted. A deep frown found it's way to my lips as the man tilted his head back and laughed, his frame shaking from it.

_I can't _believe_ I have to fucking do this..._

_You mine as well just get it over with, Mizuki. It will save you so much trouble. Also, you won't get fired and loose the only place you have to go._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know that. Doesn't mean I have to enjoy doing this, though._

_Never said you had to._

_Oh, for fuck sakes. Why the bloody hell am I mentally arguing with myself? Nice going, Mizuki. You're officially insane._

_You just now noticed?_

_Shut it._

I let out an audible grumble as I pulled myself from my thoughts. I swiftly shifted my scope to the most accurate place to shoot. The place that would give him a quick, painless death. There's one thing I could give him. Mercy. That's something I was some-what famous for. I hated making my victims suffer. Absolutely, unequivically, hated it. I took in a deep breath to steady myself and let it out slowly. As soon as the breathe finished leaving my lips, I pulled the trigger. I kept the scope on him when the bullet went right between his eyes. Blood showered the wall behind him when it passed through the back of his skull, and his head fell against the table. I stood up and turned on my heels. I walked out of the view of the windows, in case someone would, by chance, look up. Once I was satisfied with where I was, I sighed heavily and looked at the gun that dangled from my fingers in my right hand.

_I _really_ hate this God for saken job!_

I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them again with an emotionless expression. I stared around with cold eyes. When I was satisfied with how I presented myself, I lifted the gun up and rested it against my shoulder, the barrel pointing to the sky, and began heading back home.

I walked up the driveway to my mansion and stopped at the front doors. My eyes drifted from the left side of my mansion to the right, then I rested my gaze on the doors.

_Better not waste any more time. I should go straight inside and call the boss and inform him the mission is complete._

_But, why should you? It's not like he's not going to hear about it in the morning. Word gets around fast, what with killing a person in a public place and all._

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

_Yes, but-_

_Shut the fuck up!_

I swiftly shook my head and headed inside. As soon as I entered the main room, I turned to my left and walked into a little room. It was filled with multiple weapons I needed for previous missions, and instead of throwing them out, I kept them. Why waste perfectly good weapons after only using them once? Plus, I might need them again in the future. You never know. I sighed and placed my rifle on a shelf, then turned on my heels and walked back out of the room. I closed and locked the door behind me. Satisfied, I walked up the stairs and headed for the little room I kept the phone in. Upon reaching it, I sauntered inside and picked up the reciever and dialed my boss's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Is it done?" His calm and soothing voice filled my ear.

"Yes, boss. The dumbass was sitting at a bar. Made him a perfectly easy target." I informed with a monotone. If I showed any emotion to my boss, he would think me to be weak, and I couldn't have that. I needed this job to keep my family mansion and everything else. Since I wasn't much of a people person, I didn't earn things through social visits and such, like the other nobles. No. Instead, I assassined people for a living just to keep what was dear to me. It seemed good at the time I took the job. Now I regreted it, though.

"Good. Now for your next mission. I want you to go to the Viscount's ball, get him alone, and kill him. He sold me some faulty merchandise and wouldn't take it back. Don't disappoint me." He hung up and I slammed the reciever back down.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed, glaring at the phone. "Why don't _you _kill him, instead of having people get back at them for you!" I let out a frustratred growl and whipped around. I headed out of the room and slammed the door behind me. It wasn't very lady like, but I didn't care right now. I was pissed.

_Why does he think that he has the right to make me get back at someone for selling _him_ faulty merchandise? Bloody brute!_

_Um... Maybe because he hired you when you were desperate?_

_...Are you _ever_ going to shut the bloody hell up?_

_No._

_Fuck you._

_Sorry, but I must decline this time. Thanks anyway, though!_

I mentally facepalmed and looked at my pocket watch. It was almost 6 in the morning, which meant the stores were starting to open. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. I slammed the door open, which caused the three servants to jump and look at me surprised.

"Brant. I need you to get the carriage ready, please." I said softly as I began to relax. He nodded and walked out the other door, which lead outside. I sighed heavily and tapped my foot impatiently after I pulled my pocket watch back out and stared at it.

_He needs to hurry it up._

A few minutes later, Brant walked back into the kitchen and bowed.

"The carriage awaits, Lady." I nodded and walked out of the door Brant had so he could go get the carriage. He followed suit and walked ahead of me when I was a few feet away from the carriage. He opened the door and I stepped up into the carriage, taking the seat to my left. Once I sat down, he closed the door and hopped up onto the perch of the carriage. He grabbed the reigns and shook them a little, which caused the horses to walk down the driveway. I sighed and stared out of the window as we approached the mansion gates. I needed to find an appropriate dress for this evening. One that would most _definitely_ get the Viscount's full attention aimed at me. Of course, this also meant that I would need to flirt the best way I could. Luckily for me, I was almost an expert in flirting already. I smiled to myself a little at the thought of being an expert at something besides killing, but it left my lips as soon as it had found it's way there. I rested my left elbow on my left leg and rested my chin in the palm of my hand, keeping my gaze out the window as we passed through the gates.

_How I long for going to a ball that I don't have to fulfil job during... and run away from after completing it._

* * *

**Oh! ****Also, I'm sorry if some words are misspelled and stuff. I wrote this around 1 - 3 AM, and I've been running on only 2 hours of sleep for almost 2 days. Please forgive me for the mistakes. Anyway, h**ope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :D

**Mizuki: Please, review.**


	3. The Plan

**Hey, guys! Writer here. I just want to thank Jessica1209 for the review she left, before I changed the story. ^.^; Sorry, Jessica! I hope you enjoy this one too, though. :3**

* * *

My brown orbs went from one building to the next as the carriage rolled through the streets. I sighed with boredom and shifted in my seat, getting myself a little more comfortable.

_Okay, so, I need a dress that shows enough to get his attention, but not too much to be looked down upon. It needs to stand out a bit more than the others, too. Hmm..._

_Don't go overboard._

_Shut. It. I'm not going to go overboard._

The carriage came to a halt and Brant hopped off the perch. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping to the side the door swung with a bow.

"We're here, Lady." I nodded and descended the carriage steps. When my feet were on the ground, I skuffed my heel of my shoe, then advanced toward a shop full of ball gowns. You stopped in front of the store window and stared up at a beautiful dress. ( Looks like this. . I thought it looked gorgeous. ;D)

I smirked and slowly walked inside the store. I walked up to the counter and told them I wanted the dress. They smiled at me and took it took it off the manequin in the window. Once it was off, they walked over and handed it to me, telling me how much it was. I paid them and left, grinning.

_I think it's almost perfect for my assignment._

_Are you sure about that?_

_...Can you _not_ ruin a temporary good mood for once by chiming in?_

_No._

_Bitch..._

_Yep!_

I sighed and walked to the carriage, which had Brant waiting beside it. He opened the door with a bow and I hopped inside, taking the same seat as before. I gently rested the dress on the seat across from me as the carriage lurched forward, heading back to the mansion.

_Are you even contemplating things that could possibly go wrong?_

_No. I can't afford to cloud my judgement with 'what if' factors. Too risky._

_Touche..._

_I've already got a plan, anyway._

_What's that?_

_I'm going to lure him into a secluded room, and then, when we're all up close and personal, I'm going to stab him._

_Nice, nice. Although, how are you going to lure him away?_

_I have my ways._

I barely noticed we were pulling up to the mansion while I was in a mental conversation with myself. I looked up in surprise at Brant when he opened the door.

"We're home, Lady."

I nodded and slowly grabbed the dress from the other seat, then stood. I hopped out of the carriage and walked inside the mansion, smiling.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. I spent the rest of the time preparing for the ball, and when it came about time to leave, I swiftly got dressed and threw on some heels to match the red of the dress. I put the sides of my hair up, and let my bangs dangle in my face. I held the sides of my hair back with a little red ribbon, that also dangled down the back of my hair. I walked out of the mansion and got into the carriage to leave, for the second time today. Brant was waiting beside it again, and he closed the door behind me, then hopped up onto the perch again. I sighed as the carriage lurched forward and stared out the window.

_I suppose it's a good thing I already had a mask that matched this._

I looked down at the mask in my hands that I grabbed, on my way out of my room. I gently smoothed my hands over it and smiled a little. It was a simple white mask, but it would hide my identity rather well. It covered the top of my nose, along with the flesh around my eyes and my forhead. I placed it on my face as we pulled through my gates, then rested my left elbow on my left leg. I rested my chin in my palm as I stared out the window again, enjoying the view, and noting which directions I'd need to go after I completed the mission. I slowly went over my plan in my head.

_Okay, so... When we get there, I'm going to tell Brant to take the carriage back to the mansion. Then I'm going to pretend I'm enjoying the party,_

_And look for the Viscount while you're pretending to enjoy it._

_When i find him, I'm going to convince him to help me have further fun. Shouldn't be too difficult._

_So you think._

_Shut up. After I get him into an isolated room, I'm going to do anything in my power to distract him. Then, when he least expects it, I'm going to kill him._

I frowned deeply as we pulled through the Viscount's gates. I really didn't want to do this. Least of all in a place _full_ of people.

_Hell, I don't want to kill anyone, anymore. I hate being the cause of why people's lives are shortly lived._ We pulled up the Viscount's mansion and Brant hopped off the perch, landing softly on the ground. He walked over to the carriage door and opened it, and I got out once he stepped to the side. I landed heavily on the ground and looked up at the mansion.

_This is it..._

I gently gathered up the bottom of my dress and walked up the stairs. The doors opened and I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the lighting. The hall was brightly illuminated by hundreds of candles. The room was decorated perfectly, and a table full of snacks was near the left side of the room. It was filled with beautiful gowns, and the sound of laughter filled my ears once I walked inside. I sighed and walked around the edge where the dancing couples ended, looking around a little.

_I wonder if he's even out here, yet._

_Probably not, I've heard he likes to take his sweet old time at his own parties._

_So haven't I. That's rather rude._

_Indeed._

I stopped dead in my tracks when a girl with blonde curly pigtails walked up to me and squealed.

"I absolutely adore your dress! It's beautiful!" She smiled up at me, and I half heartedly returned the smile.

"Thank you! Yours is lovely, too Miss." She smiled more and twirled around.

"You think so? Thank you!" When her eyes caught a group of girls with more beautiful dresses, she squealed and ran over to them. I let out an inaudible groan and raised my right hand to adujust the mask a little, then looked around some more.

_Well, then. I guess I'm just going to have to find him up stairs, then._

I frowned and walked up the stairs and behind the curtains that were at the top. Once I was behind them, I looked in the direction I heard a little clatter, then began walking that way.

* * *

**Mizuki: Stupid Viscount, can't even be early to his own balls.**

**Now, now, Mizuki. That's not going to help. xD**

**Mizuki: -Grumbles.- You're annoying.**

**Hehe, I know. Please review!**


	4. Getting Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Just the plot and OC's. **

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, where the clutter came from, and looked around as servants bustled around, preparing replacement food. I pursed my lips and turned around to head back out, but ran into someone and fell back on my ass. I growled and looked up at them to yell, but shut my mouth when I noticed who it was. It was none other than the Viscount, himself.

"Oh, Songthrush!" He exclaimed as he helped me up. "Are you alright?" I nodded and stood up, dusting off my gown. I gave him a seductive smile and leaned in close to him.

"My dear Viscount, can we please go to another room and..." I paused for dramatic effect, and lowered my voice, filling it with lust at the same time. "Do some more _entertaining_ things?" He looked at me for a moment, taken a little aback, but a smile slowly formed on his lips.

"Of course, my Songthrush." He purred as he leaned in to my right ear and nibbled on the lobe a little. "Anything to keep you entertained." I smirked and let a soft gasp slide through my lips when he nibbled on my ear. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

"Where shall we go, then?" I asked, keeping my voice low and seductive. He slowly pulled away and smirked.

"Follow me." He gently grabbed my right hand and led me from the kitchen, and down the hallway. I smiled as he led me to a room that was only a few doors down from the kitchen, but frowned on the inside.

_He seems so nice! I don't want to kill him..._

_You have to. Or else you'll lose your job, home, and everything else close to you!_

I mentally growled and flipped the voice off in my mind. He opened the door and gently ushered me inside, then walked inside himself and closed the door. I turned around and looked up at him when I heard the sound of a lock.

_Perfect._

_I don't want to do it._

_Quit being a baby and grow up! It's your job._

_Yeah, yeah..._

He turned around and gently rested his hands on my shoulders, then turned me around so my back was toward the wall. He pushed me up against it and crashed his lips against mine.

_Well, now. I didn't think my first kiss would be with a victim... that's depressing._

I forced the thoughts from my head and slowly closed my eyes, returning the kiss. He licked my bottom lip, then lightly nibbled on it, and I parted my lips. He immediately slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored every inch of it. After a moment, he pulled back and looked down at me in satisfaction.

"Ah, I wonder if the rest of you is just as sweet as that lovely mouth of yours." He whispered, then slowly lowered his head to my neck and began kissing it. I blushed a little and inhaled softly, starting to close my eyes to enjoy it.

_No! You need to concentrate!_

_Right, right._

I quickly opened my eyes and glaced down at him. I smiled when he looked up at me, and I forced myself to blush more.

_Awe, man! Why?_

I sighed mentally and watched him close his eyes. He began to kiss around my neck, trying to find my tender spot. While he was preoccupied, I swiftly lifted the back of my skirt up and raised my left leg, making the change in my posture go unnoticed. I reached my right hand down and swiftly pulled out a dagger. When he shifted, I stopped and hid it behind my skirt, gripping the handle tightly.

"Are you sure you want to do such things, my lovely Songthrush?" He asked, raising his face to my level. I nodded and smiled at him. "Alright, then. We need to make you presentable." He smirked and raised his hands up to my mask to remove it. I allowed him. No point in hiding my identity when it's just him, and he's going to die. When the mask was removed, he stopped and stared at me. I blinked and tilted my head to the right in confusion.

"Something wrong, my dear Viscount?" I asked in an innocent and sweet tone. He blinked and shook his head.

"Of course not, Songthrush." His smile grew.

"Then, shall we continue?" I smiled back at him.

"Of course."

He dropped the mask by our feet and gently recaptured my lips again, forcing my lips apart and shoving his tongue back into my mouth. I closed my eyes when our lips met, and waited until I was sure his eyes were closed. Our tongues wrestled each other as I waited, and I let a soft moan slip through my lips from the contact. This seemed to egg him on, and he pressed my body a little tighter to the wall. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and opened my eyes a little, looking at the dagger. I let another soft moan slip through my lips as the tongue wrestling intensified. My hand shook a little as I stared at the dagger.

_Can't I just take my time? Or kill him some other time? Or just lie and not kill him at all?_

_No._

_But-!_

_No!_

_FINE! Damn it..._

My brown orbs, full of sadness, flickered over to him and I slowly raised the dagger. I felt his hands slide down my back and rest on my ass, and I shivered a little, then let out a moan that was a little louder than the others as he squeezed. I slowly closed my eyes halfway and blushed a little, then swiftly pulled back as I aimed the dagger right where I wanted it to go. I looked at him a little sadly again as he opened his eyes and looked at me questioningly. I smiled weakly at him.

"Viscount... Please, forgive me." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked, an inquisitive look in his eyes. I swiftly covered his mouth and stabbed the dagger right through the back of his neck. I slowly pulled it back out and watched as his body fell to the ground. I sighed heavily and swiftly bent down, picking up my mask before any blood could get on it. I placed it back on my face and let out another heavy sigh. I swiftly dropped the dagger and turned to the door, unlocked it, and swiftly walked out, closing it behind me. I walked toward the kitchen, my eyes on the floor.

_He seemed like such a sweetheart, too... I can't believe I just did this... again..._

I swiftly shook my head and looked up, my eyes hardening.

_That's it. I've made up my mind. I'm quitting. I'm going to tell my servants to go to the Queen's guard dog's mansion when I leave. I'll abandon everything. This isn't worth it._

_Yes, it is, and you know it is._

"That's quite the mess you've made." A voice jerked her from her thoughts and she swiftly spun around, facing the person who spoke. A tall man in a butler outfit stood before me. His black hair styled perfectly, and his piercing red eyes were set on me in a glare. I looked back at the floor, my eyes filled with guilt.

"Yes, I suppose it is..." I murmured.

_And now I've been caught._

_Before you could even fall through with your plans, too._

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you back to my Master. Or turn you in to the police." I merely nodded in response and started walking toward him.

"Alright..." I murmured. "Where's your master?" I slowly looked up at him, and blinked at his surprised expression. I tilted my head a little. "Would you prefer giving me to the police? Less of a hassle, I'm sure." I smiled weakly at him, and his surprise faded.

"No, I think the young Lord would rather me bring you to him, first. You're to stay with us during the rest of this ball." His voice held an unspoken threat, and I instantly nodded in response. "Follow me."

He walked down the hall and back into the room that consisted of people chattering, laughing, and people dancing. The music filled my ears as I followed suit and looked around. He walked off to the left of the stairs and I continued following him. My eyes wandered over the crowd, then slowly found their way to his back.

_I wonder what his name is, and who his Master is._

When he suddenly stopped and bowed, I blinked and tilted my head slightly. He straightened and stepped to the side to reveal me, and I looked from him to a kid with black hair and blue tint to it. He was a nobleman. I could tell by how he was dressed, and the cane was a dead give away, too. He had an eye patch over his right eye, and I looked at it curiously, but shook my head and sighed. I walked past the butler and stood beside the boy, looking out into the crowd silently. He stared at me as I did so, and glanced at the butler out of the corner of his eye.

"Sebastian?" He inquired. I glanced at the boy out of the corner of my eye, then turned my head to the man called Sebastian. He walked over to the boy and leaned down to his ear, whispering something and glancing at me. When he was finished, he straightened and resumed his place on the other side of me. I sighed heavily and looked back out into the crowd.

"So, you've killed the Viscount." The boy more so stated than asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I did..." I slowly look down at my hands in shame as I lace them in front of me.

"Hnm..."

We stood there in silence for a moment, but that silence was shattered when the blonde from earlier wandered over and took Ciel's hand.

"Dance with me, Ciel~" She practically shouted, and I watched as he was dragged onto the floor. I let a soft giggle slip through my lips.

"Awe, young love." I said mostly to myself. I watched them dance around for a moment, then slowly looked away, jealousy filling me.

_I wish I could find love._

_Well, you never did have time to. You were always too busy. Also, given your current situation, that's most likely never going to happen, now._

I sighed heavily and agreed with myself with a nod.

_I need some fresh air.._

"Would you please walk with me to the balcony? I would like some fresh air." I murmured as I looked up at him with a little smile. He returned my look with a suspicious one, but nodded all the same. We slowly walked to the balcony and I leaned over the railing, resting my arms on it as I stared up at the moon in silence. Sebastian kept his eyes on me, watching my every move. "Isn't the night sky absolutely gorgeous?" I asked, smiling up at it as the stars twinkled.

"Yes, it is." He replied absently.

_Okay, so. Events of today on repeat!_

_No... Please, don't._

_You killed the viscount, and got captured. That about sums all the important stuff up. Mind telling me why you're smiling?_

_I'm not now, bitch!_

_Good._

My smile faded and I slowly raised my hands, burying my face into my palms. Why did this have to happen when I finally made up my mind to quit? To leave everything, and start over?

_This is so unfair!_

_Life isn't fair. Deal._

_I HAVE BEEN!_

_So keep dealing._

I sighed into my hands and just stood there for a moment.

_This mask is getting itchy..._

I slowly wrapped my fingers around the sides of my mask and removed it, setting it on the railing, but missed and it fell. I blinked and surprise and leaned further over the railing, watching it fall and land on the ground.

"Well, isn't that just fan-bloody-tastic." I grumbled, frowning more. I inhaled deeply and propped my left elbow up on the railing, resting my chin in my palm as I looked up at the moon again, going silent again.

_Whatever, I didn't want the bloody thing, anyway._

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

_I am! Moron._

_Dumbass._

_Hmm..._

I absently raised my free hand and started fussing with my bangs as I fought with myself.

_You know, you're incredibly annoying._

_So aren't you, ya big baby._

_I'm not a baby!_

_Sure, you are. You can't suck it up and deal when you have a mission to do._

_Because I have to do them for the wrong reasons!_

I froze at my last thought and blinked, keeping my eyes on the sky.

_Now it's the wrong reasons?_

I scowled at myself.

_Since I'm determined to give everything up anyway, yes. The wrong reasons._

_You did it to keep your families things!_

_Your point?_

_You're hopeless, when you're like this._

_Indeed._

* * *

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Mizuki: Please, review!**


	5. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Just my OC's. :3**

* * *

You_ do realize that it's not a bad thing to try and keep valuable things, right?_

_You do realize that it is when I'm killing people just to keep them, right? Now, shut up._

_You know-_

_Zip it._

I scowled and slowly lowered my gaze down to the ground.

_I wonder if there's a way..._

I turned to my left and right, looking at the walls next to the balcony. I smirked to myself when they landed on a vine.

"Sebastian, I'm going to go grab my mask real fast, 'kay?" I smiled sweetly at him. "I won't be too long." I walked over to the left side of the railing and slipped off my shoes.

_This is going to be fun._

"Might I inquire as to what you think you're doing?" He asked, now standing beside me. I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye and gently brushed my bangs out of my face so I could see better.

"Climbing down this vine, grabbing my mask, and climbing back up. Why?" I asked as I hopped up onto the railing and clutched the vine with my left hand. I slowly stood on my tip toes and lifted my right foot to find a solid place to step. "It should only take a few minutes." I muttered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, unhand me!" I yelled as he started to lift me. I clutched the vine tighter in an attempt of making it harder for him. "I just want my stupid mask! I'm not going to try and run off!"

"Really, now? Do you give your word?" We stopped moving and I turned my head in the direction of the voice. The boy stood there with his cane in hand, gently tapping it against the floor. I let out an aggrivated sigh and nodded.

"Of course you have my word." I pointed down to my shoes. "Do you honestly think I would leave my shoes here, if I were to attempt an escape?" He didn't bother looking at the shoes, but instead, he looked at Sebastian.

"Alright, then. Sebastian." I breathed out in relief when the arms around my waist were removed. I smiled at the boy, then went back to the vine. I stood back on my tip toes and got a better hold of it, with both hands this time, then swiftly swung my foot to the opposite side of the vine. I Once my feet were safely on it, I released the vine with my left hand and picked up the skirt of my dress, then started descending the vine, staring down at my feet to make sure I don't mis-step. When I made it to just a few feet from the ground, I jumped off and let the skirt of my dress fall back to it's normal length as my feet hit the ground. I sauntered over to my mask and snatched it up.

I smirked and looked up at the balcony, feeling eyes on me, and flashed them the mask, then placed it back on and walked back over to the vine. Once I reached the top again, I slid off it and sat on the railing.

"I told you I wouldn't run off." I placed both hands on each side of my body and swung my legs. "I don't see a point in it." I looked at my feet and hoisted my body up by my arms, then hopped off the railing, landing softly on my feet. I slipped my shoes back on, also placing my mask on at the same time. "Hmm... not to be a pest, but would I be able to call my boss and inform him of some things?" I looked between the boy and Sebastian.

"Ciel!" The voice from earlier rang through my ears, and I turned my head to the blonde. "Come dance with me, again!" She shouted as she made her way over to Ciel.

"Sebastian, let her do it. Maybe we can get a lead on where we can find the person she works for." Ciel ordered as the girl grabbed his hands and dragged him back to the dance floor. Sebastian bowed.

"As you wish, My Lord." He turned to me with a glare. "We'll have to locate the room the Viscount keeps his phone. Follow me." He walked inside and I swiftly followed.

We walked through a bunch of halls during our search. Sebastian opened door after door and shook his head, signaling it was the wrong room. Finally, though, we found the room and I walked inside. I stopped in front of the phone and closed my eyes, then opened them. I glared at the phone as I picked it up, dialing the boss's number.

_I'm doing this. It ends tonight._

He picked up on the first ring, and I let out a soft breath.

"Boss, the mission is complete." I said in my monotone.

"Good. For your next mission, I want you to-"

"Find someone else to do your petty murders. I'm finished." I said coldly, and slammed the phone back down. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing myself. I slowly turned back around and walked out of the room. Sebastian closed the door behind me, and I turned toward him. "What all do you want to know about him." I asked, pursing my lips together when I finished. Sebastian smiled his famous fake smile.

"You would have to discuss that with the young Master." I nodded and turned back in the direction we came from. I walked down the hall and stepped from behind the curtain.

_I can't believe you actually did it. Now you're homeless! And your servants, what are they going to do? You haven't told them anything._

_Yeah, yeah. I'm going to have to find a way to inform them later. No big deal._

_No big deal. Yeah, right._

_Shut it. You know it's not._

_Sure, sure. Whatever you say._

I grimaced and slowly walked back out to the balcony, Sebastian following not too far behind. When I reached it, I slowly walked back to the railing and turned around, leaning my back against it and resting my elbows on it.

_What a night..._

_Indeed. Such a tiring night. I can't wait until I go wherever it is I'm going, so I can finally sleep._

_That's all you care about?_

_Yep._

_Hopeless... completely hopeless..._

_Always. Don't forget it!_

_How can I, when I'm you._

_Moron._

_So aren't you._

_Shut up!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D Updates might be a little slow, now. I'm having a bit of a problem thinking of what should happen next. Heh. ^.^;**


	6. The Unexpected Things Life Throws

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC,'s, not Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

I sighed softly when I felt the cool railing press against my back, but frowned as I argued with myself. Why must I insist on arguing with myself like this?

"Hey, Sebastian?" I asked softly, glancing at the man clad in the butler suit.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at me.

"How long have you known Lord Ciel?" I inquired as I slowly turned my head in his direction.

"Three years, now."

He stated it matter of factly and turned his head toward the party. I sighed softly and hopped up onto the railing as I kicked off my shoes. I looked up at Sebastian again with my lips parted to say something, but they swiftly closed when red flashed in front of me.

"BASSY!"

The new voice sounded like a woman, and I swiftly looked around confused.

_Where did that come from?_

My eyes landed on a man with long red hair, a red jacket, and red rimmed spectacles.

"I really want to do some vigorous exercises with you!" The man said as he lifted a chainsaw and rested the blade against his right left shoulder.

"My, my. Look what the dog dragged in." Sebastian said with a glare, his eyes falling on the red head.

"Oh, Sebas-chan. How you hurt me so~" I covered my mouth and let out a soft giggle at the word exchanges.

"Hmm?" The red head turned to me and grinned when his eyes landed on my figure.

"Evenin' Ma'am." I said softly as I waved, returning the grin. He turned back to Sebastian and frowned.

"With another woman, eh? Well, this simply won't do!" The chainsaw roared to life when he started it and my eyes widened a little.

_Is he going to kill me?_

_Sure looks it._

_NO! I'm not ready to die, yet!_

Chainsaw raised above his head, he launched at me, ready to strike. I swiftly hoisted my legs up onto the failing and stood on it, keeping my eyes on him. He got about 3 feet away from me, and I jumped over him, doing a summer sault right over him. I landed gracefull on my feet and turned around, glaring at him as the chainsaw hit where I once was.

"You know," I said coldly, keeping my glare aimed at him. "It's incredibly rude to assume a situation before obtaining details." He blushed and ran at me again. When the chainsaw came down toward me, I jumped to my right at the last second. I landed right in front of Sebastian and sighed heavily as I looked down at my dress. The feeling of it being tugged by my shoeless feet was irriating. "Honestly." I muttered and bent down, ripping the dress so it was just below my knees. I tossed it over the railing as I straightened and glared at the man again.

"That isn't very lady like." Sebastian stated as he watched me. I let out a soft chuckle.

"No, I suppose it isn't." I smirked at him over my shoulder, then jumped to the right again as the man took another swing at me. He stopped and stood in front of Sebastian, staring at me.

"Honestly," A voice sounded behind him, and the man suddenly fell over, clutching his head as blood spurted from the back of it. "I can't believe I have to come out here to make sure you do your job properly, _again._" He stated as he walked up and pushed up his glasses. I backed up against the railing and hopped myself back up onto it, resuming my sitting position. The red head swiftly stood and turned to the other, frowning.

"What do you mean, do my job properly? I am doing my job!" He yelled and shoved a book in front of his face. The man blinked and looked at it, reading the page it was on. He side-glanced at me and nodded.

"Excuse me miss, but can you please tell me your name?" I tilted my head a little and blinked.

"Mizuki Ryo." I spoke with the confusion visible in my voice. He looked at the red head and frowned.

"You are doing your job, then, just not properly. You aren't supposed to reap the soul until the time of death. Is that understood." He turned around before the red head could answer and disappeared.

"T-time of death?" I looked between the red head and Sebastian. "What time of death?" I shouted, glaring at them.

"Oh, you'll see in due time." the man said. I let out a low growl.

"Fine."

I turned my head and looked up at the moon over my shoulder, frowning.

_Damn people and keeping life threatening secrets!_

A few minutes later, a man climbed up the vine and smirked at me when he climbed off it. He stood on the railing and removed a gun from his back, aiming it at me.

"The boss doesn't enjoy seeing such a good employee leave." He stated. "But, I guess not everyone likes to stick with something they're good at." I let out an infuriated sigh.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you kill me so easily, Kid?" I asked, glaring at him. He frowned back at me and gripped the gun tighter.

"I'm older than you by 3 years! I'd watch who you call a kid!" I tilted my head back a little and laughed.

"Older than me, you may be. However, you're still new in the killing business. Thus, making you a kid to me." I smirked smugly at him and slowly stood up on the railing again. I started to get into a fighting stance.

"Maybe so, however, I'm going to kill you now. And believe me, it's going to give me great pleasure." He tossed the gun to the side and smirked as he pulled out a knife and got into a fighting stance also. I let out another laugh as I gently brushing my hair from my eyes.

"I bet you will." I started to advance toward him, but stopped when pain suddenly erupted through my chest. My eyes widened and I looked down at it as the sound of a gun shot erupted from below the balcony.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Blood slowly seaped through my dress and I sighed heavily as I looked up again.

"Well, shit." I muttered. I slowly fell from the balcony and closed my eyes as I fell to my dark, grassy and dirt filled death. I grunted softly when I landed on the ground and slowly opened my eyes, looking up at the balcony side. I frowned and squinted my eyes as the light illuminating from the balcony became blurry.

_Not how I planned on going..._

_Guess we can't get everything we want, huh?_

_Guess so._

The light was darkened by a figure standing over me and I squinted more to see it clearly.

"You thought I was going to let you just leave?" The familiar voice was followed by hollow laughter, and my frowned deepened.

"So, you're the one to enclose my fate." I stated. I saw the white gleam of teeth flash as he grinned.

"Yep. I'm the one." He said and aimed the gun at me again. I winced a little as he pulled the trigger and another bullet embedded itself into my chest. I smiled up at my ex-boss.

_Well, at least I can go without having to work for him, still._

_Yeah, at least you got that much._

I sighed softly and slowly closed my eyes, a smile finding it's way to my face. At that moment, I greeted death with open arms, and I couldn't have been happier to go, free as a bird.

* * *

**Sorry the story was so short and dull. I just thought I'd think up _ something_ and end it, since I couldn't think of anything else to carry it on further. (: I'll work on stories that I can actually completely finish, and not make so short and dull. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
